The Adventure of Team TEAL 2
by TitaniaScarlett008
Summary: After the tragic battle in Haven, Titania goes to see her boyfriend's grave once again. When she arrives, she sees James and doesn't believe he is still alive. Something goes completely wrong and she must find out why he is popping back up everywhere she goes. Is James still alive, or is someone just messing with her? Will Titania ever move on or will she blaim herself forever?
1. Prologue

**Prologue: This Is Just The Beginning**

My name is Titania Crimson and my story has just started. I escaped my village and went to Haven to get revenge on the Grimm. I became friends with Team RWBY and JNR from Beacon, which was also attacked by the Grimm. On that day, a girl named Pyrrha Nikos died from an arrow shot to the chest which then hit her heart, and then was reincarnated. I am that reincarnation, but found out that I'm no usual reincarnation. I was brought back into the past and I've only lived my life for four years. I was found in the forest and brought into a home. I've made a few friends and one of them became my boyfriend. His name was James and we dated for three years. After those three years, the Grimm attacked my village and was the only one. I met a boy named Oscar on the way to Haven. He came to Haven with me and help me get stronger. I later found out that James and the rest of the people from my village were alive and I went to go see him. He told me he will come find me back at Haven once he has found homes for the others. Before I left, he handed me a magical stone. It shows the mood of the being who sacrificed a drop of their blood. I thanked him and left. While on the way back, I had a vision of James. Another figure was next to him, and she went by Cinder. She struck him in the chest with a bow and arrow and fell to the floor. I woke up to see the stone turning red, and that meant he was in danger. I went back to my village to see James on the floor, panicking. Right in front of him was Cinder. I stopped her, but she still got her way and killed James. I fell to my knees and starting crying. Cinder got away, and I eventually buried James. I finally got back to Haven and it was under attack by the Grimm. All the teams and other huntsmen and huntresses were fighting them. I went to go look for Cinder, and she was on top of the Haven building. I was so close to killing her, but a bright light hit me. Cinder got away and I fainted into Louis' arms. We met up with everybody else and they went inside to get rest. Oscar and I stayed outside and I asked him to come to my village with me to see James' grave. When we got there, there was somebody in front of it, someone familiar, and when the figure turned around, I couldn't believe it, but it was...James.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Hallucinations**

The battle between Haven and the Grimm was over. Cinder, unfortunately, got away. Louis and I met up with everyone and they went inside to get some rest.

"Let's go, Titania." Evelyn said.

"You guys go on ahead. I need to go somewhere."

"And that somewhere is?" Louis asked.

"To my village."

"Oh, do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I want to come alone. Thanks though."

"Alright, see you in a few days I guess."

"See you guys."

It was just Oscar and I outside now.

"You aren't going alone. I'm coming with you."

"I was going to ask you anyway. I need to talk to you."

"Oh, well, what is it?"

"It's that bright light that I talked about earlier that hit me."

"What about it?"

"Never mind, I'll ask later. Let's go."

"Can we take the train this time? My feet are actually killing me."

"Now look who's complaining. Fine, let's go."

We got to the train stop and after a couple of minutes, it came. We got on and headed to my village.

"It feels like the beginning all over again. We met on a train, you know?" Oscar asked.

"Yeah, we did."

It was quiet for a couple more hours, and next thing you know, we arrived. That was quicker than I expected. We got off and headed towards the village. Oscar went a different direction.

"I'll be right back, I need to go badly."

"Alright, make it quick please."

"I will."

As I walked to James grave, there was somebody in front of it. I took out my whip and turned it into my rifle gun. "Who are you? Show yourself!"

The figure turned around and I couldn't believe it, but it was...James.

"No, that's impossible, how are you here? I saw you die!"

James didn't even say anything. He just smiled and waved at me.

"Don't give me that! How are you here?!"

There was running footsteps behind me and it was Oscar.

"Titania! What's going on? Why do you have your weapon out? There's nobody there to fight."

"Oscar, you're not going to believe it, but it's James. I don't know how, but he's just standing there. Look!" I pointed to James.

"Titania, I...I'm sorry, I don't see him. Look again, you must be seeing things."

I looked again, and he was right. James wasn't there. "No...no...I saw him…, I did, I really did. I thought it was really him." I fell to my knees and started crying. I looked at the excalibur sword and saw the magical stone wrapped around. The color was still black. "No."

Oscar put his hand on my shoulder. "Come on, this is too much pain right now. I knew you couldn't handle it. Right now is not a good time. I'm sorry."

"I know, I just...I thought…" I could barely speak, I was crying so hard, it hurt so much, it felt like I was punched in the stomach.

"Take your time, and then we will go, alright?"

I nodded my head and sat at his grave for a few more minutes. I finally got up and we headed back to the train stop. As we waited for the train to come by, Oscar spoke again.

"It will be alright, Titania. I know this is stressful and hard to move on, but I know you can fight this. He probably loves you and misses you just as much as you do, maybe even more."

"Thank you...and you're right. Things happen, and we have to get over it, eventually.

The train finally arrived and for the next couple of hours, it was silent. We arrived back at Haven and got off the train. Along the way, I saw James again.

"He's there again."

"The best you can do is just look away. I don't know what's going on. Neither does Ozpin."

I did just that and he was gone. Another tear shed, but I kept walking. "Oscar, if you and Ozpin don't mind, but I'm going to take a break from training. I don't know how long, but I just need to be alone for awhile. Is that ok?"  
"That's fine with me. Ozpin is ok with it, too. Take all the time you need. I will be around, ok?"

"Thank you. I'll see you around."

Oscar waved and went a different direction towards the school. I went to the dorms and opened the door to my room. My teammates were inside sitting on their beds talking.

"Oh, hey Titania. Um..we aren't doing anything special…" Alistair tried saying, but Evelyn smacked his head.

"Ow!"

"Titania, you don't look so good. What happened?" Louis asked, walking up to me.

"Please, just leave me alone."

"Titania, it's ok. You can talk to us." Evelyn said.

"I said leave me alone." I ran up to my bed and layed on my side, away from my teammates. I curled up and buried my face into my hands and started crying.

"Titania, we understand you miss James, but…" Alistair tried saying again.

"NO! You don't understand!" I got up and turned to face them. "When I went to go see James' grave, he was standing right there, in front of it. I looked away for one second and he was gone." I cried even harder. "I thought he was alive. I just didn't know how, until he disappeared. Ever since I got back...I've been seeing him, over and over again, and it's just hurting me even more. I even see him right now, behind you guys."

They looked behind me and shrugged.

"I don't see him." Evelyn said.

"It's cause I'm the only one who can. I believe the term is hallucinating."

"I don't want to be rude, but someone could be mangling with your emotions by making hallucinations, but we don't know for sure. For right now, you need to get some rest. We will keep it down for you. Right, Alistair?" Louis said, giving Alistair a nasty glare.

Alistair laughed while scratching his back head. "Yeah, we will."

"Thank you." Before I closed my eyes, I saw James again. I turned away and fell asleep. Why? Why am I hallucinating him or why is someone toying me? Whatever it is, I need to find that out and get answers once again.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Pyrrha's Soul**

When I went to go see James' grave, I saw him standing there, right in front of it, but I found out that he was just a hallucination. I've been seeing him ever since and can't stop thinking about it. Why does he show up? Why am I the only one who can see him. It's been a week since it happened the first time and I've been missing training with Oscar. I'm sure he doesn't mind, he told me himself to take all the time I need. My teammates have been supporting me as much as possible and I thank them everyday. I go out the dorms once in awhile to see James' grave. I eventually got tired of traveling and made a grave next to the school. It was on the same path that I go see Oscar. I go there everyday, and everyday he is there, waiting for me. He turns to look at me and smiles. I sit at his grave and he leans on the school wall to watch me. A few minutes later, somebody walked up behind me. It was Oscar.

"Hey, got tired of traveling I see. Are you still hallucinating?"

I nodded my head and pointed to the wall where James was.

"He's right there?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know what to say. Ozpin is still having trouble thinking what's going on as well, but I believe in him. Are you still taking a break from training?"

I nodded my head once again.

"Alright, well, it's been a week. I'm just going to say this now. You're gonna be ok, Titania. Soon, you will get back up on your feet and start training again. I know this hurts a lot, but you gotta fight it. I may not know James like you do, but I know one thing for sure. He would want you to move on and live a happy life. I don't want to rush you, but this is orders from Ozpin. You have three more days and if you don't come back, you will be assigned a class schedule. Ozpin and I will no longer train you and I will be leaving Haven for a while. This is your decision to make, so choose wisely."

I didn't answer him, but he knows I'm still having a hard time going through this. I'm feeling so many emotions right now, I can't describe them all. I thought about what he said, and who could help me.

"Alright, if you make up your mind, you know where I'll be. See you later." Oscar was just about to leave, but I got him and stopped him.

"W...Wait." I paused. "I'm ready. I'm ready to be trained again. Help me reach Pyrrha's soul. If I do, maybe she will help me figure out why I'm hallucinating."

"You're not strong enough to…"

"Then help me become stronger! I don't care what you do, just help me!"

"Alright, let's go to the cliff then. Just so you know, I warned you. Don't say I didn't. This could be dangerous and could possibly kill you. You have a fifty-fifty chance, understand."

"I understand completely, and if I do die, I will be with James. The only thing I want in life."

Oscar didn't reply. We both walked to the back of the school. When we got to the cliff, Oscar and I sat down.

"Ok, just like last time. Close your eyes and imagine Pyrrha."

I closed my eyes and tried to imagine the same color hair, the green eyes, the pure white skin of hers. I got a clear image of her.

"Do you see her?"  
"Yes."

"Ok, Imagine her on top of the Beacon Academy building, with Cinder."

I did just that, but I was so mad, feeling irritated, when I saw Cinder. I can't believe she escaped me. All because of the white light that appeared.

"Focus, look at Pyrrha."

I nodded my head and just focused on Pyrrha. I listened to her voice carefully. She said her last names and Cinder struck her in the chest with an arrow. I got that chest pain, too, and it hurt. I coughed a little of blood.

"Don't let the pain get to you, just focus on Pyrrha and Pyrrha only. Take a deep breath and call her name."  
I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and called her name. "Pyrrha?" No response. I called her name again, but louder. "Pyrrha?!" The pain was still there, but it slowly faded away. Next thing I knew, I heard a voice.

"Hello?"

"P..Pyrrha, is that you?"

"Where am I?"

"It's hard to explain, but I need you to answer me. Are you Pyrrha?"

"Yes, I'm Pyrrha. Where are my friends? What happened to Beacon? Is everybody safe?"

"Your friends are safe and they all came to Haven. Unfortunately, Beacon has fallen, but not everyone survived. Or at least that's what I heard."

"What about Torchwick and Cinder? Are they dead?"

"I don't know who this Torwick that you speak of, but I know Cinder, and she is still alive."

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"My name is Titania. I am your reincarnation. Your soul is inside me and I heard your body disappeared when Cinder killed you.

"Re...in...car...nation? Does that mean..?"

"Yeah, I pretty much look like you and sound like you if you haven't noticed. Your friends were very confused at first, but they know, too. They miss you very much, especially Jaune. Did you guys have some kind of connection?"

"Well,...not really. We were on the same team though, so we were very close friends."

"Well, that makes more sense. Jaune can barely look at me, too. I'm just glad I got to talk to you, Pyrrha. You don't know how many times I've tried to reach you."

"Took you long enough. Hehe. I'm just kidding. As long as my soul is safe with someone very trustworthy, I greatly appreciate it. Thank you."

"No problem. Hey, I need to ask you something."

"I'm really sorry, Titania, but I have to cut this short. You only have a limited amount of time to talk to me. If it wasn't for that, you will grow weak and later on die. We will talk later, I promise, ok?"

"Right, ok. I will call you again. Thank you again, Pyrrha."

"Your welcome." Pyrrha's voice faded and I finally opened my eyes.

"Titania, what happened? I was trying to call you, you didn't answer me. Did you even hear me?"

"No, I didn't. I did reach Pyrrha's soul though. That could have been why."

"Oh, that's wonderful. What did she say? Anything about you hallucinating?"

"I couldn't ask her that. See, there's a limited amount of time that I can talk to her. All she asked is where she was, where her friends are, all the things that happened pretty much."

"Oh, alright. Would you like to get some rest then? Call her tomorrow?"

"That sounds good. Thank you, Oscar. I'll see you tomorrow."

We both got up and I hugged Oscar. I let go, smiled and waved goodbye.

"Your welcome."

A ran to the dorms and found my teammates in our room.

"Hey, Titania. How was training?" Louis asked.

"It was great. I finally got to reach Pyrrha's soul and talk to her about what happened."

"That's amazing! Good job!" evelyn said with excitement.

"I'm impressed. I knew you could do it along." Alistair said.

"Thanks guys. I'm gonna get some rest now, if you don't mind. It's been a long day."

"Alright, night Titania. Sleep dreams." Louis said.

"Night." Both Alistair and Evelyn said.

I got into bed and before I fell asleep, I saw James right next to Louis. He smiled and pointed at Louis. What did he mean by that? Can he tell that Louis likes me? Well, whatever it is, I'm just glad I reached Pyrrha's soul, but deep down I am still heartbroken about James' death. Everybody says I will eventually move on. I want to, but I just need to know how.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: The Fox Sisters

A couple of days ago, I finally reached Pyrrha's soul. I told her what happened to her, her friends, and the fall of Beacon. I recently told me teammates that I reached her, along with Team RWBY and Team JNR.

They were all very surprised, especially Jaune. He has asked me so many questions, I just couldn't keep up with them all. All they needed to know was that she misses every single one of them and glad that they are safe. When I went to go back to my room after training, Louis was the only one in there.

"Where's Evelyn and Alistair?"

"Somewhere. I don't know exactly. So it's just you and me."

"Ok...um...so what do you want to do?"

"Honestly, I need to get outside and have some fresh air. Is it nice out today?"

"Yeah, it is. A little breeze, here and there, but it's nice."

"Alright, let's go outside then."

Louis and I headed out of the dorms and just got some fresh air. We walked around a bit, until we were next to James' grave."

"When did this happen?"

"Oh, right. I forgot to tell you guys, I got tired of traveling, so I put one here. It's on the path I take to go train with Oscar. It's been here for almost a week now."

"Gotcha."

We stayed at the grave for a couple minutes, until we heard familiar voices.

"I know right, that was hilarious. You should have seen his face when I kicked him where the sun doesn't shine."

"That voice, it sounds familiar, but from where?" I looked around the area to find that voice, and just around the corner, was a girl in a blue hood. Next to her was another fox faunus.

"Crystal?"

"Titania?"

"What are you doing all the way over here?"

"I would ask you the same thing. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, just visiting him." I moved out of the way for Crystal to see the grave.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for your loss. What's his name?"

"James. He was my boyfriend."

"James? Why does that name sound familiar?"

"Sis, do you know this James that she speaks of?"

"I can't recall, but still. I am very sorry for your loss. Do you know what happened? It's ok if you don't want to tell me. I know it's painful."

"He…" I couldn't speak anymore, like my heart just stopped and decided to give up, but I was still here.

"He was shot...in the back with an arrow."

"Oh my, who would do such a thing?"

"A name who we shall not speak of. She is a disgrace to this world, and I will find her again."

"I hope you do, if you need any help, just call me. Here let me put my number in your scroll."

"Ok."

We exchange scrolls and put our information in them.

"There, now you can call or text me anytime."

"Thank you."

"We should…"

"Wait sis, This boy, he looks familiar. I don't know why though."

"Wait, Louis? How?"

"I don't know. I think I've seen him before, when I was younger."

"Now that you mention, you guys look familiar, too. What's your name?"

"It's Katlyn, without an i."

"And you're a fox faunus?"

"Yep, and it's just me. She's not…"

"I beg to differ. What's with the hood?"

"Uh...cuz it looks cool on me."

Louis took his hood off and showed his ears.

"Ok, so why were you wearing your hood?"

"To keep my secret from bullies that may pick on me. Trust me, I may look tall enough to take them on, but just don't have the muscle strength."

I looked at Crystal, and she also took her hood off. She also had fox ears.

"I called it." Louis laughed.

"But sis, you…"

"It's alright. So, we are all fox faunus. Do you think we're relatives. Katlyn and I are sisters. What might you be to us?"

"A cousin, nephew?"

"No, not a nephew. We don't have any older siblings. It's just us two, but my mom had a sister. I forgot her name though."

"It was Christina. And our mom's name is Jamie."

"Christina? That's my mom's name, and Jamie is my aunt."

"Ok, I think you found some cousins of yours. Have you ever met before?"

"I haven't seen any of my relatives. I lived farther away from all my family. I only had pictures."

"Yeah, Crystal and I may have a younger picture of you at home. I remembered saying that I always wanted to meet you. I guess my dream came true."

""Yeah, I'm glad we met, too."

"Alright, we gotta go. Meeting with some friends in the town. We hope to see you guys again. Nice meeting you, Titania. I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Katlyn."

"Louis and I gave them a gentle and warm hearted smile. We waved goodbye, and they walked off.

"Be careful out there, ok!?"

"We will, bye Louis."

I turned to look at James' grave, and he was leaning up against the school wall. He smiled and waved. A tear ran down my cheek, but I still smiled.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm ok."

Louis stood on my left side, putting his hand on my right shoulder. He made me lean on his arm.

"You remind me of her."

"Of who?"

"Remember the very beginning of school? You sat right next to me, and you looked at the picture of a girl that I was holding. You remind me of her."

"What was her name?"

"Her name...was Pyrrha."


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Her Name**

I turned to look at James' grave, and he was leaning up against the school wall. He smiled and waved. A tear ran down my cheek, but I still smiled.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm ok."

Louis stood on my left side, putting his hand on my right shoulder. He made me lean on his arm.

"You remind me of her."

"Of who?"

"Remember the very beginning of school? You sat right next to me, and you looked at the picture of a girl that I was holding. You remind me of her."

"What was her name?"

"Her name...was Pyrrha."

I stood there for a couple of seconds and it finally hit me.

"Wait, what?!" I backed away from Louis in shock.

"When I first saw you, I thought to myself, 'No, it can't be her, she's gone.' I had to look at you carefully to make sure that it wasn't, and when I asked for your name, I was relieved. I was really happy to be your partner, and when you found out that you are the reincarnation of Pyrrha, I was totally shocked. At first, I didn't want to believe it, I was hiding that emotion of me. It did hit me though. You sounded like her, look like her, act like her, you even have the same semblance. I was just really surprised. I had this theory that maybe you hit your head really hard and just forgot who you really were. I guess I was wrong."

"Louis...why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry. I thought it was the wrong time. I've been thinking about telling you, you've just been really busy and you are already have been going through a lot of things, I didn't want you to stress over this."

"That's not an excuse. You can't just hide things like that from me. This is serious."  
"I know, and I'm sorry. I regret every second that I didn't tell you. My brain was telling me one thing, my stomach said another, I didn't know what to do. Now, I finally had the chance to tell you. This is how I wanted to tell you."

"Louis...I…"

"No, it's ok, you don't have to say anything. If you want, you can slap me, punch me, anything. I deserve to be hit."

"No you don't." I walked back up to Louis and hugged him. "You deserve this, and I deserve a story when we get back to the dorms. I think we all deserve a story."

"Alright, but first, I think you might want to see this."

"What is it?"

Louis pulled out something from his pocket, and it was a picture. The same picture he was holding when I first met him.

"Here, I think you should have it."

"Me? I can't take this. This is yours."

"Yeah, but if I give it to you, I think it would mean a lot to Pyrrha that you have a picture of her. Don't tell her where you got it from though, ok?"

"Can't keep any promises."

"Aww, come on. Please, you have to, for her sake."

I laughed. "Alright, fine, Mr. Bossy."

"Uh, hey!" Louis lightly punched me.

I laughed.

It became silent for a couple of seconds. Louis turned to me and made a fake cough. I laughed and turned to him as well.

"Titania Crimson."

"Louis Evergreen." I laughed again.

"Shall I tell the story to you guys?"

"I guess."

"You guess?"

"You know what I meant."

"Hehe, ok."

As we walked back to the dorms, I saw James one more and he smiled. Then he disappeared just like the other times, out of thin air.

"You ok, Titania?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

But, everything wasn't fine, something deep inside me, something is telling me that James won't be around for long, like one day, he just won't show or that he will disappear some different way, but one thing is for sure, I think someone is just trying to play tricks on me.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Louis' Story

When we walked back to the dorms, I saw James one more and he smiled. Then he disappeared just like the other times, out of thin air.

"You ok, Titania?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

But, everything wasn't fine, something deep inside me, something is telling me that James won't be around for long, like one day, he just won't show or that he will disappear some different way, but one thing is for sure, I think someone is just trying to play tricks on me.

"Titania, are you sure you are alright? You're looking a little pale."

"Louis, it's ok. I'm fine."

Louis wasn't wrong. I am turning a little pale, and then seconds later, I passed out. The last words I heard was my name. Louis saw that I passed out and called out my name. Next thing I knew, I was back in our dorm. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. I was in my bed and Louis was standing next to our bunk bed.

"Oh thank heavens, Titania. You nearly scared me half to death. You've been out for hours. What happened?"

"I...I don't know. I just suddenly passed out. I don't know why. No visions, Pyrrha didn't even call for me. I don't even see James."

"Well, none of that matters right now, I'm just glad you're ok."

"Is Alistair and Evelyn back?"

"No, I haven't seen them…"

The door to our room opened and it was Alistair and Evelyn.

"Speak of the devils. Where have you two been?"

"Alistair took me to a coffee shop! I have never been so excited before! I'm totally hearing things right now!"

"Yeah, and I completely regret it. I'm just glad I got here in one piece."

"Here Evelyn, swallow this. It will help."

Louis handed Evelyn a small pill. She got some water, put the pill in her mouth, and drank the water.

"Feeling any better?"

"You know, now that you mention it, yeah. Thanks Louis."

"Anything for a friend. Now, I need to tell you guys something. Something I've been wanting to tell you after Titania told us she was the reincarnation of Pyrrha."

"Dude, you waited this long to tell us? What is it?"

"Everyone sit down. It's storytime."

Everyone sat on the floor in a circle, including me.

"As a young boy, I used to live in Vale. I hardly ever got out of the house. One day, I was looking out the window, and a young girl outside her home was playing with toys."

"Who was the young girl, Louis?" Alistair sked.

"I'm getting there, hold on. I asked my mom if I could go meet her and play along. She said yes, but to be careful. I thanked her and went towards the young girl. She had red hair, and green eyes."

"Wait, just like Titania. Was it her?" Evelyn asked.

"No, it wasn't. I walked up to her and she looked up to see me. She smiled and asked if she wanted me to play with her. I said yes and we played pretend." Louis laughed. "She was so sweet and was very clumsy. She said sorry a lot, but I forgave her. I was just about to ask for her name, but my mom called me in for dinner. After a couple of more days, I saw her again outside my window and I went up to her again. She smiled and got up. She said these words to me. 'You were going to tell me something last time we met. What was it?' I told her that I wanted to know her name. I told her mine. She gave me her name and it was...Pyrrha."

"Wait what?!?" Both Alistair and Evelyn were shocked.

"Ever since then, we became the bestest of friends. When we got older, she got into Beacon. I was there, too, but I didn't pass the exam. I went back to my home and never saw Pyrrha again. After a couple of months, I heard on the news about the fall of Beacon and the devastating tragic death of Pyrrha. I was completely shook. I didn't want to believe it, but it was true. I locked myself in my room for months. Later on, I knew I couldn't hide anymore. So, I left my house, without speaking a word to my parents and ran away to Mystral. I heard about a school named Haven, those who are capable to become huntsman and huntresses. So I went there and that's when I met the look-a-like Pyrrha Nikos, Titania. When I first met her, I didn't want to think it was Pyrrha, but eventually she told me her name and I was feeling both devastated and relieved. I wanted it to be Pyrrha, but then I didn't want a dead girl sitting next to me."

I was feeling so sorry for Louis. I didn't know how to comfort him.

"I've been hiding my emotions very well if you couldn't tell. I just didn't think that this was important. I hope you guys can forgive me for not telling you sooner, I just didn't know how to, until Titania encouraged me."

"Wait, did you already know about this, Titania?" Alistair asked.

"Not all of it. He only told me that I remind him of Pyrrha, but it makes sense because I'm sort of her anyway. He gave me a picture of her. Wanna see?"

I pulled out the picture of Pyrrha. She was facing away from the camera, but her face was looking towards it. She had a sweet smile and her eyes were sparkling in the sunlight.

"Wow, she's so beautiful. She really does look like you, Titania. You look more beautiful though."

"Oh, thanks Evelyn."

"Still, I can't believe you didn't tell us earlier, Louis. We would have probably found out more of why Pyrrha has a reincarnation."

"I know, I know. I just didn't want anyone stressing out about this."

"Hey, it's ok. I'm just glad you told us now. I'm just surprise that Pyrrha doesn't know that I'm talking to you. She doesn't even know who my friends are."

"Well then, why don't you tell her. I'm sure Pyrrha would be happy to know that Louis is alive and has a healthy life."

"It's not that easy Evelyn. I can't just tell her, 'Oh hey, remember Louis, yeah, he's one of my friends at Haven. Surprise!' No, she would totally freak out. I have to go slow on this one."

"Well, can't you reach her now?"

"Yeah, but I will tomorrow. I'm getting pretty tired."

"Yeah, it's getting pretty late. We should all get some rest."

Everyone got up off the ground and we went in our beds.

"Goodnight." Everyone said.

Before I closed my eyes, I saw James at the door. He was leaning up against it and smiled. I couldn't help but smile as well. Still, I just know that James won't be around for much longer. I must find a way to keep him here with me, and if I don't, I will never find out why I am hallucinating him.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Birthday Crash

The next morning, the room was dark and I could barely see anything. "Hello?" I called. No response. "Anyone there?"

The lights turned on and I covered my eyes from the brightness.

"Surprise!"

"Huh?"

"Happy Birthday, Titania!!" Louis said.

"This is going to be the best birthday ever!" Evelyn yelled.

"Cake for breakfast?" Alistair asked.

"Awww, you guys remembered. Thank you." I took the cake and ate one bite. It was so delicious. It's a marble chocolate and vanilla cake with chocolate frosting. "Oh, my, goodness. This is the best cake I have ever had in my life. Granted, this is the first time that I have ever eaten cake, if I have to be honest."

"Well, you have only lived for four years." Evelyn said.

"Today makes it five, right?" Louis asked.

"Yeah. I mean, it's just so strange, you know. Not knowing how you just suddenly appeared in a forest and thinking your parents come to rescue you. Don't you all wish what that's like? I just wish I knew what it was like to have a full life, from the very beginning, and not half way through."

"Titania, we all wish what that would be like, but this is who you are. If you did have a full life, we all probably wouldn't have met you. Just be happy for what the world has given you."

"Wow, Louis, where did you pull that from?"

"My mother. She would always say that to me every night before I go to bed. Except the full life part, I just but that one in there for you." Louis laughed.

I laughed with him and smiled. "Thank you guys. I just know today is going to the best day ever."

"Here, we all got you gifts." Evelyn said. "Me first."

Evelyn handed me a small red bag. Inside was white and gold tissue paper. I threw the paper behind me and at the bottom was red clothing. I took it out and unfolded it. It was a solid red dress with a slit opening on the right side.

"We're having a dance this weekend and I wanted to get you a dress, so you didn't have to worry about getting it yourself."

"Evelyn, thank you. Do I owe you or anything?"

"Nope, it's a gift. There's no owing me anything."

"Thank you." I set the dress to the side.

"My turn." Alistair said.

Alistair gave me what look like a handmade card. "Happy Birthday, Titania. I couldn't really afford anything, but this is what I got you, I hope you like it. "I opened the card up and there was a gold bracelet inside. "Wow, it's beautiful. Thank you, Alistair."

"No problem."

"Ok, my turn."

Louis gave me a bag as well

Inside the bag was a double-chain gold necklace with a red rose charm attached a real rose. The rose charm had a stem and it was burning with a red flame.

"It looks just like my symbol on the back of my jacket here. Thank you, Louis.

"That was the plan. Your welcome."

I put the necklace and bracelet on and laid the rose on the dresser between our bunk beds.

"I'll try on the dress later. How 'bout we all get something to eat at town?"

"I'm down."

"Count me in."

"Don't care where, I'm super hungry."

"I know a good place. It's called…"

All of a sudden, we ended up inside the town.

"Kelly's Sweet Dine Inn."

"Huh, never heard of it." Alistair said.

"Well, this is the only Dine Inn. She only started a year ago and I've always wanted to go."

Behind me, I heard a lot of laughter. I turned around to see Teams RWBY and JNR.

"There's the birthday girl! How you been, Titania?" Yang asked.

"I've been good. How did you know it was…"

"Well, your team told us of course. We were surprised it was the same day that...you know...Pyrrha…"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. Well, I'm going to this Dine Inn to celebrate. Want to join?"

"We would love to. Let's go guys."

Everybody walked to the Dine Inn. When I opened the door, it was completely dark.

"Maybe they're closed?" Jaune asked.

"No, they wouldn't just leave their door open like this." I searched for the lights, and found a switch. When I turned it on, it was a horrible sight. There was a waiter lying on the ground with blood all over the floor.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: Triple Trouble**

We all walked inside the Dine Inn. When I opened the door, it was completely dark.

"Maybe they're closed?" Jaune asked.

"No, they wouldn't just leave their door open like this." I searched for the lights, and found a switch. When I turned it on, it was a horrible sight. There was a waiter lying on the ground with blood all over the floor. Everybody else walked inside.

"Oh my goodness. This is just gruesome! Who would do such a thing?" Evelyn asked in horror.

"I don't know, but we better call the police." Blake said.

"Are there anymore?" Jaune asked.

"I'm going to look around. Nora, will you come with me?" Ren asked.

"Sure, Ren."

Ren and Nora went to look around in other areas, and came across the kitchen. All of a sudden there was a scream.

"We found a survivor!" Ren yelled.

"Please don't hurt me! I don't want to die!" A young voice said.

We all ran to the kitchen and found a woman crying on the floor.

"We're not gonna hurt you, we promise. What happened here?" Ren asked.

"I...I don't know. Everything was just a blur, but I do remember a few things."

"It's ok, take your time to remember. What did you see?" I asked.

"We were just having a nice day, until three teens came in. Two girls and a boy. They were all dressed in black, but I say their hair and eyes. They all had weapons. The one with gray hair, the boy, had some kind of weaponize boots, the girl with green hair and revolvers, and the girl with black hair had an arrow and bow."

"NO! Not them!" Ruby said.

"I know they're evil, but I didn't think they would go this far."

"Do you know these people that I speak of?" The woman said.

"We know them well, and they will pay for it." Jaune said.

I had the most angriest face that I have ever had in my life. "I can't believe this, but Cinder is behind this. I don't know about the other two, but I'm sure we will find them."

"Their names are Mercury and Emerald. What did they do?" Yang asked.

"They told all the guests to leave and all the staff to line up. I hid in here and just listened. They didn't look for anyone hiding, they thought everyone was of them asked for all our money, and one of the staff declined. That staff is the one lying over the floor." She cried even harder.

"What happened to the other staff?" Ren asked.

"I think they were taken away. I heard one of them said to shut up and follow us. I heard our door open and the bell rang multiple times. It happened a couple of hours ago. I tried calling the police, but they didn't pick up."

"What's your name?" Nora asked.

"Abigail."

"Ok, Abigail. Can we borrow the phone? We are going to try to call the police again." Ren said.

"You can try."

Ren picked up a white wired phone hanging from the wall. He called the police, but nobody answered. He tried again, and they finally picked up, but it wasn't the police. Ren put it on speaker.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"I was just about to ask you."

"That's none of your buisness, sweetheart. I want to know your name and why you are at Kelly's."

"Where are the police?"

"Don't worry, they are safe. Tied up, though. What made you call the police?"

"You know exactly why, Cinder."

"Oh, so you found out my name, you are so smart. I want to know yours now. Come on, it won't hurt."

"Where are the other staff of Kelly's?"

"They are also safe, don't worry."

I whispered to my team. "Let's go find the police station."

They nodded their heads and we headed out. Luckily, the police station wasn't that far, it was just around the corner. We looked through the window and saw a girl with green hair, and a guy with grey hair. Someone tapped on my shoulder. It was Jaune.

"You guys don't have your weapons. Use your scroll to launch your locker over here."

I pulled out my scroll and saw a pin pad. I put in my pin I used for my locker. My teammates did the same and in just a few minutes, our lockers arrived.

"Thanks Jaune."  
We grabbed our weapons and ran to the station, but the first thing we saw was another body lying on the ground with an arrow to his chest.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight: Salem

My teammates and I left the dine-inn to catch Cinder and her team. We found the girl with green hair and the boy with grey hair through the police station window. Before we went inside, Jaune came up to us and told us to use our scrolls to launch our locker to our locations. The lockers came to our specific spot in no time and our weapons were inside. We thanked Jaune and hurried inside the station, but the only thing we found was another dead body.

"Not again!!" I yelled. "This is insane. It's gone too far, and I swear I just saw them inside. How did they get away so easily? I'm going to kill Cinder, I will!"

"Titania, calm down. It's not your fault." Louis said.

"He's right, there is nothing we can do. She's just too strong and quick." Alistair said.

"She must have a weakness! Everybody has one!"

"You're right, she does one, but are you ready to hear what it is?" An unfamiliar voice said.

"Who are you? Show yourself!"

"That is not important. What you need to know is that you're in danger, Ms. Crimson."

"Wait, how do you know me?"

"I know everybody, Titania. Cinder has definitely told me something very intriguing about you."

"I'm not going to ask again. Who are you?!"

"You're that desperate, aren't you? Alright, fine. I'll show myself, but on one condition."

"What is it?"

"Your friends will leave."

"No, they will stay."

"Then I'm afraid I will not come out. This is your only chance."

I looked at my teammates and acknowledged them to leave. They agreed and left the station. The lights turned off and a few candles were lit. I could barely see, but I still saw a figure approaching me, slowly. It wasn't anyone that Abigail, the survivor we found at the dine-inn, described. She had white hair. It was in a bun and some strands were falling to her shoulders. At the end of the strands were black ribbons. She had red eyes, and black diamond engraved on her forehead. Red veins were on her pale-looking face, along with her pale arms, and she wore black clothing.

"I wasn't expecting this. Who are you exactly? Why do you look like that?"

"That is none of your concern. Cinder was right about you, wasn't she?"

"What did she say about me?"

"Oh, nothing special. Ok, maybe it is that special. She told me you were a reincarnation of sweet little Pyrrha Nikos."

"Does she tell you everything?"

"Of course, she never obeys me, not that I know of. Anyway, I'm specifically here for you. What is your business with Cinder?"

"Oh, she didn't tell you that?"

"Is there something that I don't understand? Or is the other way around?"

"It doesn't matter, I'm here for her because she has taken someone dear to me."

"Taken? Whatever do you mean?"

"She has killed someone very dear to me, and it ruined my life."

"Well, this is boring. Whoever could have she killed?"

"Do you recall the name...James?"

"James? As in her ex?"

"E..E..EX?!?"

"Yeah, they were dating for three years. It ended a year ago, but I'm sure they made up."

"You mean to tell me...that James and Cinder...used to date?"

"Alright, I've had enough. Why are you bringing James up?"

"Because that's who Cinder killed."

The woman had the most shocked look on her face and started to become angry.

"Cinder!! I never ordered her to do this. She simply did that on her own? Without letting me know? How long has he been dead? I've been trying to contact him for months."

"He's been gone for half a year now."

"That damn, wretched girl. I knew she was hiding something."

"You seriously didn't know that, did you?"

"I'm so sorry, Titania. Where are my manners? I never even told you my name. It's Salem. Now, I must be going now. This is where we part ways. I hope to see you soon, and please do say hi to your friends for me."

Salem disappeared into the darkness and the candles blew out. The lights turned back on and the dead body was gone.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: The Dance**

Salem disappeared into the darkness and the candles blew out. The lights turned back on and the dead body was gone. My teammates walked in and Louis hugged me. I hugged him back and started tearing up.

"Titania, are you ok? Are you hurt?! Who was it?"

"Louis, calm down. I'm ok. I'm not hurt. She just wanted to talk."

"She? As in Cinder?"

"No, her name was Salem."

"What did she want to talk about?"

"She wanted to know what business I have with Cinder. So, I told her what happened, and she wasn't very happy. She also told me some very strange news."

"What was the news?"

"S...She said that Cinder used to date James, but she never knew that Cinder killed him."

"Wait, so was James cheating on you?"

"It sounds like it, but I don't want to believe it."

"Hey, I think we should get back to Haven, it's not safe here anymore." Evelyn said.

"Right, let's get Team RWBY and JNR." Alistair said.

We all walked back to the dine-inn to see teams outside. Abigail, the survivor we found, was hugging another girl. They walked away from the dine-inn and turned on a corner. We never saw them again.

"Are we ready to go back?" I asked.

"Wait, what happened?" Ren asked.

I told everyone what happened and they were all completely petrified, but they all ignored it and we started walking back to Haven. We eventually got there and headed to our dorms. It was starting to get late and we all went to bed.

The next few days, It was the day of Haven's dance. I was so excited, Louis asked me to be his date and I said yes. I wore the red dress Evelyn got me for my birthday, red wedges, and the charm bracelet that Alistair got me. Most importantly, I wore the necklace that Louis got me and I had my hair up in a pony tail. Louis was in a dark green tux with black slacks and wore black shoes. He also wore a bowtie and it was adorable. When we met up with Alistair and Evelyn, they looked like the most cutest people in the world. Alistair was wearing a blue tux and black slacks and shoes with a bowtie as well. Evelyn was wearing a violet dress and high heels, with silver dangling earrings with a blue headband and violet flower hair clip to match.

"Are we ready to go?" Alistair asked.

"Of course, this is going to be the best night ever." louis said looking at me.

I blushed and looked away.

"Yeah! Let's go party! Evelyn exclaimed.

We all walked inside and a huge crowd gasp was heard. A glass dropped and broke to the floor and everyone kept staring at me.

"Pyrrha?" Someone called.

"No, it's just Titania."

"Then why does she look like her?" A voice asked.

"Yeah, explain that!" Another voice yelled.

"I'm sure you all have questions, but my name is Titania. If you want to talk to me, go ahead, but no back talking about me, or I will…"

"You will have to speak to me." A huntsman teacher said.

"Thank you."

"Titania, may I have this dance?" Louis asked.

"Sure."

I grabbed Louis' hand and he pulled me closer to him. I blushed a bright red and he smiled. We danced away and everyone was just staring, but I didn't mind. As long as Louis was with me, I felt safe, like a princess. After the romantic dance, a song called _Smile_ by Landon Austin played. Everyone got into a position and we danced like crazy.

(I recommend you pull up the song on any device to go with the rhythm)

 _"Hey! Woohoo! Hey! Woohoo!_

 _Sometimes I just need a break,_

 _a little sunshine on a rainy day._

 _My whole world changes with you._

 _It's in the way you look at me._

 _No words could say what your eyes speak._

 _I get lost in these baby blues._

 _Cause girl, I want to let you know._

 _Your smile gets me out of my bed,_

 _Put a kick in my step,_

 _Whatever comes next, I'm ready._

 _Your smile, it's the way to myself._

 _Baby how can I fail?_

 _There is nothing else that I need._

 _Just smile, just smile, just smile for me baby,_

 _Just smile, just smile, just smile for me baby._

 _Can't chase the dark away,_

 _Just to look upon your face._

 _All that was wrong is now right._

 _Your voice is like a melody,_

 _You can be my symphony,_

 _That will last through the night._

 _Cause girl, I want to let you know._

 _Your smile gets me out of my bed,_

 _Put a kick in my step,_

 _Whatever comes next, I'm ready._

 _Your smile, it's the way to myself._

 _Baby how can I fail?_

 _There is nothing else that I need._

 _Just smile, just smile, just smile for me baby,_

 _Just smile, just smile, just smile for me baby._

 _Ooh, you make me, feel better._

 _When you smile, nothing else matters._

 _You make my world brighter._

 _When you smile, nothing else matters._

 _Cause girl, I want to let you know._

 _Your smile gets me out of my bed,_

 _Put a kick in my step,_

 _Whatever comes next, I'm ready._

 _Your smile, it's the way to myself._

 _Baby how can I fail?_

 _There is nothing else that I need._

 _Just smile, just smile, just smile for me baby,_

 _Just smile, just smile, just smile for me baby,_

 _Just smile, just smile, just smile for me baby,_

 _Just smile, just smile, just smile for me baby."_

At the end of song, Louis got on knee and put his arms out to me like he wanted a hug. I tried to hug him, but Evelyn held me back.

"He doesn't want a hug, just listen to him." Evelyn whispered to me.

"Titania, you are an amazing girl. I'm so glad I got to meet you. If we never met, I'd probably be looking for a girl like you. What I'm trying to say is...will you be there for me every step of the day no matter what and be my girlfriend?"


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: How It All Began**

 _(Have you ever wondered how Titania's life started out? Do you what to know how she met her parents and James? Well, this is the story, and it's a long one, so prepare yourself. Enjoy.)_

I couldn't hear anything. It was completely dark and when I opened my eyes, I saw two adult faces looking straight at me. Were they my parents? Where was I? I had so many questions. "Hello? Where am I? Are you my parents?" I stood up and the two adults bent down. The women hugged me.

"Hey, sweetie. You ok? We found you lying unconscious here in the forest." The women said.

"Who are you?"

"We're your parents of course. You were going out for a walk and it looks like you fainted from something." The man said.

"Can you get up?" The women asked.

I got up perfectly fine, but all of a sudden, I got dizzy and my chest started hurting. My head hurt, my legs hurt, all over me was hurting.

"Here, let us help you walk back home." The man said.

They held me all the way to a village and inside a home that I have no memory. I don't remember anything.

"There we go. Home, sweet home. Are you hungry, Titania?" The women asked.

"Titania?" Was that my name.

"Oh, that's your name of course. We called you that, remember?"

"Umm…right, uh…" I have no memory of anything, but something tells me I must have gotten amnesia or something. I don't remember them, I don't remember this village or house. I don't remember anything. "What's my last name?"

The adults were looking at each other very strangely. The women sat next to me and took my hand.

"Sweetie, there's something we need to tell you."

I was so confused. What is going on? I saw a mirror on the wall and saw a girl in red hair with green eyes. She was wearing a white corset with a red leather jacket and blue jeans with black boots. Was this me? I looked at the women and the man and the girl looked nothing like them.

"Honey please, this isn't a good time to tell needs be patient." The man said.

"Tell me what?" I looked at the mirror again. That girl was me and I look nothing like them. "You guys... aren't my real parents, are you?"

They looked at each other again with the saddest expressions I've ever seen.

"Please don't leave. We'll take care of you, like you are a child of our own." The man said.

"We would have our own children, but..." the woman stopped and looked down at her stomach. " We can't."

"I'm really sorry to hear that."

"So, will you stay here?"

"If it means a lot to you, then yes, I will."

The adults smiled at the same time.

"My name is Tania. This is Joseph."

"It's nice to meet you."

A few days passed and I went out shopping for some bread. There was a long line and people were complaining. There was a lot of pushing and eventually I got pushed out of line and my money fell along with me. I saw feet next to the money and he bent down to grab it all.

"You alright, miss? I take it this is yours?"

I slowly got up and tried to snatch the money back, but I missed his hand.

"Woah, calm down. Is it yours?"

"Yes, can I just have it back now?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"May I have it back?"

"Where are your manners? Don't your parents teach you anything?"

"I...ugh. Please?"

"There we go, that's better."

He handed me back my money and I got in line again.

"You know, there's a faster way to get some bread." The boy said.

"How?"

"Follow me."

He grabbed my hand and ran the opposite way from the shop.

"Where are you taking me?"

"My house of course."

"Your house? Do you sell bread?"

"Yeah, well my father does. Hardly anyone knows about it and you can get it for a better deal."

After a couple of seconds, we were in front of the house. An older lady was sleeping in front of it and a man was carrying heavy loads of boxes.

"Hey, dad! I have a customer who wants to buy some bread."

"Splendid, my boy. Who is it?"

"It's her." He pointed at me.

"Alright, how much do you want?"

"How much can I get with this?"

I showed him the money and he looked down on my hand.

"You can get two loaves with that!"

"Thank you." I handed him the money.

He grabbed it, walked inside the house, and walked back out with too small loaves of bread.

"Thank you for coming by. Enjoy the bread."

I thanked him and walked back home. I walked inside to see Tania and Joseph talking at the dinner table.

"Welcome back home, sweetie. Did you get the bread?" Tania asked.

"Yeah, I got two loaves."

"How? I gave you enough for only one."

"Well, it's a long story."

"You didn't steal someone else's bread, did you?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. I just got a better deal at a different place, that's all."

"Oh, well, okay then. Let's all eat."

I put the bread on the table and we all had fun eating and talking.

"Tania, you still never told me my last name, or at least give me one."

"Oh, that's right. Honey, what do you want her last name to be?" Tania asked.

How about... Crimson? Titania Crimson." Joseph said.

"I like that. What do you think, sweetie?"

"I like it as well."

I had a name, I had two loving parents, and a perfect life. Nothing could get better, or at least I thought so. A couple of days later, I saw the same boy who helped me get some bread. He was playing with some other boys.

"Oh, it's you again. How was the bread?" The boy asked.

"It was great. Tell your father I said thank you."

"I will. You know, I never caught your name. What is it?"

It's Titania. What's yours?"

"James."

"It's nice to meet you, James."

James gave me a funny laugh and blushed. His friends saw his face flushed and teased him. I started blushing as well and had so many emotions going through me. My heart wouldn't stop beating so fast. What is this feeling?

"Titania, um...will you meet me in the forest? There will be a cave just a few feet away. I'll be there if you decide to come."

I smiled and have him a little tease. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't. Who knows, you'll just have to find out for yourself." I laughed and ran off to go home. I asked my parents if I could go see James, and they were ok with it. Later that night, I walked out and saw a bunch of rose petals. They were leading to the forest and just like James said, a few a feet away and there was a cave. I saw a figure standing next to it and it was holding a candle.

"So, you did decide to come."

"I didn't want to disappoint you."

"Good. I asked for you here tonight because I wanted to get to know you more. We can also look at the stars if u want."

"Star gazing, huh? I like that."

James and I talked and talked all night while looking at the stars. It felt like forever, like we froze time. I was eventually getting tired and wanted to go home. I got up and let James know that I was going home, but he stopped me by grabbing my hand.

"Wait, there's a reason why I asked for you to come here. It's really important."

"What is it?"

"Titania, you are an amazing girl. I'm so glad I got to meet you. If we never met, I'd probably be looking for a girl like you. What I'm trying to say is...will you be there for me every step of the day no matter what and be my girlfriend?"

I was so shocked to hear this. It was the most beautiful words I have ever heard. I knew exactly what to say, and that was yes. James and I have been together for three years since then. On our anniversary, the Grimm attacked and I was the only one to escape. I traveled and heard about the fall of Beacon and found a new school in Mistral. I knew I still had a purpose in life and that was to get revenge for James and my parents.

(I have created a poll, if you are reading this, please answer it)


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven: The Answer**

It was the night of the dance at Haven Academy. Everyone went and we were having the best of times. After everyone's dancing to this one song Louis got on one knee and said the most beautiful, yet familiar, words ever.

"Titania, you are an amazing girl. I'm so glad I got to meet you. If we never met, I'd probably look for a girl like you. What I'm trying to say is...will you be there for me no matter what and become my girlfriend?"

The crowd went wild, but I stood there in shock and knew exactly where those words came from. They were the same words that James said to me when I met him.

Well, Titania, what are you going to say?" Evelyn asked.

The crowd started clapping very slowly and said, "say yes", constantly. It kept getting faster and faster, but I finally said something.

"Ja… Louis,um...can we speak in private?"

"Titania, I don't want to talk in private. I just want to hear an answer I want everyone to know what you will say."

"Louis. Where did you hear those words from?"

"What do you mean? I didn't hear them from anything. I made them up myself."

"Don't lie! You know exactly where those words came from!"

"No, I don't how do you even know those words?!"

"Because those were the same exact words James said to me when we met!"

The crowd gasped and started murmuring. Louis was in complete shock. I knew he was just putting up an act. He can't play me like that.

"Titania, I swear. I've been practicing on what to say to you these words just came to me and my head."

"Yeah, I was there with him." Evelyn said. "He was having some tough times, but this is what he came up with."

"Titania, you have to believe me. I never knew those words were the same James words said to you."

I didn't want to believe him, but I look into his eyes and something told me he wasn't lying, nor telling the truth.

"I want to believe you, Louis, but...are you sure that you're telling me everything?"

"Well, no, but that's pretty much the gist of it."

"In that case, I won't give you my answer until you tell me everything."

"I promise I will. I'll tell you everything at our dorm tonight."

I smiled and hugged him. I whispered in his ears, "I feel the same way about you, but don't tell anyone I said this." I pulled back and walked to the punch bowl. Yin was serving drinks.

"Well, what a night, am I right? How did that go?"

"He's going to tell me everything tonight before I give him an answer."

"What is your answer or are you still thinking of one?"

"It just depends on what he says."

"I didn't exactly hear what he said by the way. Will you tell me what you said."

I gave Yang a glare and knew she was just messing with me.

"Just kidding. I heard everything."

"Jeez yang, you really don't know when to stop messing around, do you?"

"Um…that's not true I am completely serious when we are fighting."

"She's not wrong."

Ruby came out of nowhere and almost to the punch bowl. Luckily, I saved it.

"Careful Ruby, you could have ruined this dance." Yang said.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry, I'm just having a sugar rush right now."

"Oh, oh! This isn't good. Blake. Weiss! Come quick, Ruby is in danger!"

Blake and Weiss ran after Ruby and grabbed her arms.

"Okay Yang, what now?"

"To the dorms. See you later, Titania."

Team RWBY ran outside and I never saw them again that night. A few seconds later, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey!"

"Oh, hey Jaune. What's up?"

"I guess I was a little too late, huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"When Louis said those words, I knew I was too late."

"Wait...you like me, too?"

"Oh, no, I never said that, I mean, it's not like...ugh. Yeah, I like you, too."

"I'm sorry, Jaune. I just don't feel the same way about you."

"Yeah, I had a feeling you say that. I guess I'll get going now."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry, too."

A couple of hours later, the dance was over and everyone headed to their dorms. My team and I entered ours and Louis was last one to come in. He closed the door behind him, but stayed by it and leaned on the door. I let him towards his bed and we both sat down.

"You okay, Louis? What's on your mind?"

"It's nothing really. I'm just really tired."

Louis yawned and he put his head on my shoulder.

"Hey, you promised to tell me everything about those words."

"I know, but…"

"No, no buts!"

Louis put his head up and start talking.

"The day you went to see James' grave after the battle here, I've been practicing on want to say to you, how to express my feelings for you. Evelyn and Alistair were there helping me, and like Evelyn said, I've been having some tough times, but I eventually knew what to say. It just came to my head like I don't even know how. It just popped in my head and then I wrote it down and told them what I was going to say to you."

My heart started pounding so fast and right next to Evelyn and allister's bunk bed, was James. He smiled and pointed at himself. He mouthed the words, 'I put those words in his head.' I gasped, but make sure Louis didn't hear me.

"Do you believe me now?"

I looked at Louis and gave him the sweetest smile ever.

"You probably wouldn't believe me, but James put those words in your head."

"James dad? How?"

"I don't know, but I can see him now and he just told me he did."

"Can you tell him thank you?"

I did just that and he mouthed the words 'You're welcome.'

"He says you're welcome."

"Do you have your answer by the way?"

"Yeah, I do, and that is...yes."

Louis smiled and he kissed me. I kissed him back. We unlocked our lips and I looked at James again. James smiled and blue little dots appeared from him and sore to the sky. From that day on, I never saw him again and I have moved on.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve: The Vytal Festival

Today was the day. It was the date of Vytal Festival where teams from all of the schools battle each other. The only thing I'm concerned with is that I haven't really been practicing on my fighting skills. Oscar promised me to help me become a hunter's, and I'm not sure if he has fulfilled that yet. Still, I'm not feeling very confident about this, but I'm sure my teammates will be there to help me I have my back.

"Hey, you ready for the Vytal Festival" Louis asked.

"Yeah, I'm super pumped!" I lied.

"Cool, but did you really learn anything from Oscar?"

"Of course I did!"

"Okay, calm down. Take a chill pill, I'm just asking, but I mean you did have a kid for a teacher."

"He may have been a kid, but there was someone in his head helping him out."

"True, very true."

"So, how does this Vytal Festival battle thing go or whatever?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure they will tell us."

"Alistair, Evelyn. You guys ready for the Vytal Festival?"

"Definitely! I can't wait to take down the other teams at win!" Evelyn said.

"I don't think we are going to win, but yeah, let's do our best." Alistair said.

"We don't know how this will work, but if we work together, we can do anything." Louis said. "Hands in."

Everyone stood in a circle and we put our hands in the middle.

On the count of three…" Louis said. "One...Two...Three…"

"Team TEAL!" Everyone said putting their hands up in the air.

I laughed, along with my teammates as well. We walked out of the dorms and one of the Huntsman teachers told us to walk outside.

"We don't know where the Vytal Festival is. Will you please tell us where it is?" I asked.

The Huntsman completely ignored me and walked away. Luckily, Yang was standing in front of us and told us to follow her.

"You guys are wondering where the vinyl Festival is, aren't ya?" Yang asked.

"Well, duh, it is today, right? That's why I was asking that huntsman."

"Well, you're in for a treat. Did you pack whatever you need?" "Pack? What are you talking about? It's not like we're going on a trip or anything."

Yang laughed and then we were outside. Two huge airships were coming down on the land. My teammates and I were just so shocked and our jaws dropped like guillotines. Yang laughed again.

"The Vytal Festival is in the air if you wanted to know. There is a building floating in the air above Haven."

"Wow, I didn't expect this."

"Come on, hop on."

My team and I walked on the airship, and everyone else did as well. Since there were two airships, we had to split into two groups. I couldn't meet all the other teammates, but luckily I found Katlyn and Crystal. We were finally lifting up and headed to the air. An hour later, we arrived at the floating building that Yang talked about. We landed and everyone got off. We then were escorted inside the building and it was a huge ring. Seats all around and a platform in the middle. We all sat down, and a few minutes later, more people walked in, but nobody I know of. I'm guessing that they are from other schools. They were Atlas and Shade. After everyone has sat down, the lights turned to the platform and another figure was standing there. It took me a couple of seconds, but it was Oscar that I saw.

"Oscar?" Louis asked in confusion.

"What's he doing here?" Evelyn asked.

I heard other murmurs saying, "Who is this kid?", or "How did he get here?"

"I'm sure you all have a lot of questions." Oscar spoke. "But I assure you, this is not a mistake. I am a huntsman, a very short one. I'm not a kid."

Why is he lying about this? I thought.

"Anyways, let's get this started. Welcome to the Vytal Festival. An event where teams battle each other to see who has the capability to become a true Huntsman...or Huntress. There are four rounds. It was originally three, but we have a lot of competitors today. Our first round is every team will go against another. The team that wins, moves onto the second round. That team will choose two people to enter their next match. They will go against another winning team and whoever wins, goes to the third round. Those two teammates will decide who will fight in their next match. Whoever wins goes to the final round. We have done the math and this last match is special. There will be three people left. Sounds uneven, I understand. They will all go against each other and whoever survives, wins the Vytal Festival for their school. Any questions?"

There was silence.

"Good, let the Vytal Festival begin!"

There was a lot of cheering and screams and we were about to put on the biggest fights in the world.

"Oh, and yes, this will last about five days. So, I hope you all packed things that you need." Oscar said.

He walked off the platform and a couple minutes later, there was a voice on the loudspeaker.

"Who's ready for the first match?!?"

Everyone started screaming and chanting.

"The first match is… Team RWBY and team MDNT!"

"Good luck Team RWBY!" I said.

A few minutes later, both teams were on the platform.

"One last thing. The platform has the capability of changing its environment into several different "biomes". It is a random selection, so you get what you get and you don't throw a fit." The voice said on the speaker.

Two screens showed up on the walls, opposite from each other. The screens started rolling, like a slot machine. One screen stopped and showed a picture of a glacier. The other screen showed a picture of a volcano. One half of the platform turned into an ice field with glaciers and the other side was a volcanic environment.

"3...2...1...Fight!"


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen: It's Battle Time

Two screens showed up on the walls, opposite from each other. The screens started rolling, like a slot machine. One screen stopped and showed a picture of a glacier. The other screen showed a picture of a volcano. One half of the platform turned into an ice field with glaciers and the other side was a volcanic environment.

"3...2...1...Fight!"

Team RWBY and MDNT started attacking. RWBY went after Madison, Weiss went after Daniel, Blake went after Nikki, and Yang went after Tyler. It was so intense, it was like a death match. Eventually, in the end, Team RWBY one with Weiss and Yang left on the platform.

"And that's game! Team RWBY won their first match. Better luck next time team MDNT."

"Woohoo! Way to go Yang!" I yelled.

Yang grinned and punch her fists together.

"Yeah, Team Ruby rocks!" Yang said.

"Alright, simmer down everyone. Our next match is Team JNR and FNKI. Will those teams step up on the platform, please."

Team JNR and three other people, supposing it's team FNKI, stepped on a platform. There were murmurs once again. The main one I heard was, 'Why are there only three people on each team?' I ignored them though and watch the screens roll again. One screen showed a forest and the other was an ocean with sand. The platforms changed into those environments and then there was complete silence.

"3...2...1...Fight!"

And the teens were at it again. I was watching Jaune and he didn't seem that strong, but he tried his best. He eventually got knocked out from a guy with a trumpet. Eventually team JNR won. Nora was the last one standing.

"And that's the end of the match! Team JNR has won."

That same day, we had two more matches. Team CVFY and CRML battled each other and team CRML won. The last match was team CRDL and ABRN. Team ABRN won. At the end of the day, everyone exit out of the arena and we were given rooms to spend four nights. We also got food, and it was the best I e

had ever tasted. The next day, everyone got ready for the next battles. I was so shocked to hear that my team was up next. I was totally not ready and I hardly learned anything from Oscar, before I went up on the platform, I saw Oscar and he told me that I can do it. He believed in me and apologized if he didn't train me enough. I forgave him and then finally walked onto the platform with my friends. My team was going up against team KMPL. They were all girls and Katyln was a part of that team, but no matter what, I had to defeat them. The other girls were Max, Penelope, and Lola. Lola was giving Louis googly eyes and blew a kiss towards him. I started to get mad and she laughed at me. I saw the screens starting to roll again and one of them was a desert and the other looks like grass. My side turned into what looked like grasslands, and Team KMPL's side was the desert.

"3...2...1...Fight!"

My team went after them, but I walked backwards into the grass. They were so tall, you could literally hide in them. I got my rifle gun out and aimed at Lola. She was fighting Louis. They were talking, but I couldn't make out what they were saying. Eventually I loaded my rifle, and pulled the trigger. It hit Lola and she fell. Her points went down and she was out. I walked out of the grass and met up with Louis.

"Way to go, Titania! That was awesome!"

"What were you guys talking about?"

"She was asking if I had a girl…"

"Anything else?"

"She wants to go out with me."

I got so mad, I slapped Louis.

"Hey, what did you slap me for?"

"What did you say?"

I told her I was dating you and I would never go out with a bitch like her!"

I calmed down and hugged Louis.

"Oh, now you want to get all lovey-dovey."

"I... I'm sorry. It's just... I get very jealous, easily."

"We can talk later, we have a match to finish."

"And that's game! Team TEAL wins with all four members still up!"

"Woah, Evelyn and Alistair got the other three that quickly?" I asked.

"I guess so."

My team and I walked off the platform and got into our original seats. The rest of the day, we had four more matches. Team SSSN against ORNG, ORNG won. Team NDGO against CYAN, CYAN won. Team SLVR against MGNT, MGNT won. And then Team BRNZ against CNRY, CNRY won. At the end of that last match, was another day ending. Everyone went to their rooms and had a good night's sleep. The next day, we had four more matches. This was the second round and each team who won should have chosen their two teammates to go to their next match. Team Ruby and JNR. Blake and Yang were their two teammates and for JNR, Nora and Ren we're up. Obviously, Team RWBY won. The next match was Team CRML against ABRN. For team CRML, it was Crystal and Renee. ABRN's two teammates had a girl with white hair and a boy with black hair. Team CRML won. My Team was next and we decided it would be Louis and I. The team we went up against was ORNG and their two teammates were Olivia and Gabriel. My team obviously won again. The last match was team CYAN with two of their girls and Team MGNT with the one girl and a boy. Team MGNT won. That day ended and the next day was the third round. Each team had to choose one of their teammates from the second round. The first match was team RWBY against CRML. It was Yang and Crystal. Unexpectedly, Crystal won and Yang wasn't mad at her. Crystal and Yang hugged and she said something to her, but I couldn't make it out. The next match was my team against MGNT. I was the one of the platform and I went up against a guy. He had a white hair, black pants, and a green shirt. He looked really strong, but fortunately, I still won. And today's last match was the final. It was team CRML, my team, and team at CNRY. Crystal, a girl and blond hair, and me were all up against each other. Three people, no environmental biomes.

"You two can fight each other first. It's kind of uneven to fight like this." The girl with the blonde hair said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Of course, whoever wins, I will go against them. Deal?"

"Deal!" Crystal and I said.

"Mister hunter!" The blonde yelled.

"What? What is it?"

"I'm not sure if you heard us, but... I will be stepping out until one of these two girls win. Whoever wins, I will go against them. I just think it's a little too hard to go against two other people with such a small platform."

"Alright, fair enough. Please step off."

The blonde walked off the platform.

"3...2...1...Fight!"

Crystal and I started fighting each other. I threw my whip at her but she blocked it with her sword. Her sword turn into twin pistols and I turned my whip into my rifle, we started shooting and one of my bullets knocked her hood off showing her ears. Everyone in the crowd gasped and Crystal just stopped in her tracks. She dropped her weapons and fell to her knees.

"Crystal, I'm...I'm so sorry. I didn't mean…"

"You... you traitor!"

Crystal went after me and tried to punch me, but I dodged her attack and kicked her off the platform.

"My turn!" The blonde said.

Her weapon was a crossbow. She had a quiver full of the small spears and she kept throwing them at me. I dodged every single one. I heard my name from the distance.

"Titania! You can do it! I believe in you!"

It was Louis. I noticed her spears were metal, so I threw them back using my polarity and trapped her in a circle full of them. Then, I kicked her off the platform as well.

"And that's game! Titania wins!"

"Yeah!"

"This was the final match, and for that, the Vytal Festival goes to Team TEAL!"

I saw that my teammates got off their seats and met up with me on the platform. The three of them threw me in the air and used their hands to carry me.

"Way to go, Titania!" Evelyn said.

"Yeah, that's my partner!" Louis said.

"Great job, Titania! I knew you would make a great leader!" Alistair said.

Those words made me feel so happy. All the sadness and darkness was just...gone. Everything around me was much brighter. At that moment, I knew I had a purpose, and that was to become a huntress.

THE END


End file.
